Lost and Found
by Ms.JamesWilsonNYY
Summary: Lex needs Lana, Lana is there for him Clark is devastated by Lana’s choice. Lionel is not a corporate barbarian with his son.


Lost and Found

Lex Luthor was entering a club called Exhilaration. As he walked in, a bunch of girls stood there watching him. Lex looked over to them and motioned for two of them to join him. He swaggered over to the bar and asked for three apple martinis. A couple of hours later and the two girls were lying in Lex's bed in his fathers Metropolis penthouse. Soon after the girls had left Lex laid in the bed for another five minutes and then got up.

Lex hurriedly got dressed for Luthor Corp. meeting with his father and the board of directors that he wanted Lex to attend. Lex's late night clubbing and one night stands with the girls had been going for about a month since he had gotten back from a plane trip in Europe. He chose his red Ferrari to drive. He quickly sped off in the direction of the Luthor Corp. building faster then the speed limit allowed. He pulled into a parking spot at the front that said "Lex Luthor". Lex strode into the enormous Luthor Corp. building and rode the elevator to the ninth floor. He pushed open the glass doors with the emblem of Luthor Corp. and took a seat to the right of his father who was seated at the head of the table.

The meeting Lex thought seemed to go on forever. They were talking about Luthor Corp's stock and the PR and the deal of buying out Jensen Pharmaceuticals. Finally after everyone had left he began to get up when his father asked him to sit down. Lex sighed and sat down knowing not to disobey a direct order from his father.

"What?" Lex asked trying to keep his eyes open.

"Look son, I know about your late night clubbing and your one night stands with those girls." Lionel said.

At the sound that his father had been having someone follow him made Lex angry. He threw his coffee cup at the wall and then looked at his father a yelled "Leave me alone!"

"Find her Lex." And with that Lionel strode out of the room and left Led to do what he does best when he's angry – break priceless artifacts.

Lex was on the highway driving to Smallville where the Luthor ancestral home had been shipped over stone by stone and had been there for a little over a year now. He stopped by a coffee house called The Talon and stopped there and pulled out his cell phone to call the mansion to let them know that he was here and also ordered a black coffee. Lana couldn't help but notice the billionaire's son Lex Luthor, Metropolis's very own playboy and how cute he was. Lex couldn't help but notice how cute the girl who had served him coffee was. Her name tag said Lana Lang

Lex came back to the Talon everyday for the next month and pulled out a report that his father sent him concerning the Jensen Pharmaceuticals buyout. His father had also just called him and the same thing that he had said a month ago at the Luthor Corp. meeting.

Lana was staring at Lex who was sitting at a table reading something. Lex had been going over this report for days and had had barely any sleep because his father had given him the job of taking over Jensen Pharmaceuticals and he had just finalized the deal that night and was just finishing looking overt the report one more time.

"Earth to Lana." Clark said, Clark was secretly in love with Lana but she didn't know.

Lana turned to Clark and handed him his coffee and looked at her watch, it was time to close. She looked at Lex and finally noticed that he had dark rings around his eyes like he hadn't had any sleep for days. After Lana had shooed everyone out she looked over at Lex who was string at the report with his eyes narrowed, apparently he hadn't noticed her because he was still staring at the paper.

"Lex." Lana said timidly "What's wrong?"

"I just received a call from my father concerning my life for once instead of business." Lana listened patiently as she heard his voice turn bitter at the mention of his father. "He's still worried about my late night clubbing in Metropolis, I told him to leave me alone. But then he told me to find the girl I need.' Lex stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "I need you Lana." Lex said desperately. He buried his head in his hands.

Lana moved around to Lex to give him a hug. "I love you Lex." Lana whispered.

"I love you too Lana." Lex said

Clark, who was standing outside of the shop, heard Lana said that and ran home at super speed trying to ignore the feeling of hurt that was in his heart.


End file.
